1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a sole of a shoe, and more particularly to a combined sole of a shoe which may provide an excellent resilence when a user is walking etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly used shoes are divided into various types. Since shoes are subject to a larger impact force during walking for example, it is necessary to develop a kind of resiliently-soled shoes to meet the needs of providing a cushioning effect to a user's heels. A kind of shoe with an air-cushion sole has been proposed. Though this kind of shoe may be effective by resilience employing air as the cushion medium, the resulted resilience is not sufficient from this medium, particularly when the user is performing sports where impact to a foot and shoe are increased.
The present invention therefore is aimed to provide a combined resilient sole of a shoe to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.